Product manufacturers, suppliers, distributors and consumers have access to thousands of product images and related product information dispersed via paper catalogs, the internet and other mediums. Users have to rely on multiple web sites, online and offline applications and storage devices to research products, services and promotional materials. This process is difficult and inefficient, as it slows down the sales process and makes finding new, creative and cost-effective ideas difficult. Further, end users must page through multiple paper and digital replicas of catalogs to locate products. This process is time consuming and laborious.